wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
EF-111A Raven
}} The EF-111A Raven is one of the three SEAD Aircraft that are available to the United States, it was first introduced in Wargame: AirLand Battle. History The General Dynamics/Grumman EF-111A Raven is a two-seat, twin-engine, swing wing electronic warfare aircraft designed to replace the B-66 Destroyer for the United States Air Force. The type has the Tactical Jamming System of the EA-6B Prowler computer assisted and repackaged as the ALQ-99E for one man operation (the EA-6B has a four-man crew to the EF-111A's two.) The ALQ-99E has enough power to overwhelm even high powered radars. Along with its ALQ-99, the EF-111A carries the ALR-62(V)4 terminal threat warning receiver, chaff dispensers, and ALQ-131 jamming pods under the wings. The type is compatible with the AGM-88 HARM, and can carry four of these missiles for SEAD missions. Its crews and maintainers often called it the "Spark-Vark", a play on the F-111's "Aardvark" nickname until 1996. Overview ''AirLand Battle The EF-111A Raven is widely considered to be the best SEAD Aircraft in AirLand Battle. It is capable of circling outside of the range of most RADAR guided Anti-Air vehicles in the game allowing it to pick them of with near immunity to their targets response. If by some chance they happen to stray into your enemies Integrated Air Defense Networks range its Exceptional ECM and Good stealth should be enough to help it evade the brunt of enemy fire. Its armament the AGM-88 HARM is a very accurate Anti-Radiation missile that very rarely misses its target this is made even better by the long range of the missile which makes the EF-111A even better at its job. It's primary drawbacks are its complete lack of Air to Air weapons coupled with it's small SEAD load as it only carries two AGM-88's. In short the EF-111A Raven is the best SEAD Aircraft that the United States can access. Its exceptional ECM coupled with it's great load out makes it very good at it's job and at the cost of 135 points is a bargain. Its only major drawback is its complete lack of an Air to Air load out making it useless in a dogfight. Red Dragon The EF-111A Raven in Wargame: Red Dragon is a 140-point SEAD Aircraft available to United States and NATO decks. It's ECM is improved from AirLand Battle, an astounding 60%, and the type has Good stealth. Its loadout of two AGM-88 HARMs is unchanged, however the AGM-88's characteristics have. It is slightly less powerful (with an AP of 20, it can still destroy any SAM or AAA battery in one hit), but has received a range increase, allowing the EF-111A to take the first shot against almost any threat SAM or AAA site. The aircraft's strengths and weaknesses are largely the same in Red Dragon as they are in AirLand Battle. Weapons AirLand Battle ' ' Red Dragon ' ''' Gallery ALB_EF-111A_Armory.png|EF-111A in the AirLand Battle Arsenal RD_EF-111A_Armory.png|EF-111A in the Red Dragon Arsenal See Also *Wikipedia: General Dynamics/Grumman EF-111A Raven Category:AirLand Battle United States arsenal Category:AirLand Battle aircraft Category:AirLand Battle United States Aircraft Category:SEAD Aircraft Category:Red Dragon United States arsenal Category:Red Dragon aircraft